The Unpredictable Moon
by Skepo
Summary: Edward and Bella were in love but Bella left him to save him from pain. She never got over him and Edward’s now girlfriend Lauren found out. Does Edward still have feelings for Bella? What will their siblings think after all the cahos? ALL HUMAN ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Mandi Carreiro

Summary: Edward and Bella were in love, but Bella left him to save him from pain. She never got over him, and Edward's now girlfriend Lauren found out. Does Edward still have feelings for Bella? What can Lauren do about it? ALL HUMAN ExB.

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST THE PLOT! STEPHINIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 1

"_Alice, you know I'm a horrible liar, you have to tell him," I said through my tears._

"_Bells, I can't, he's one of my best friends. I can't do this to him!"_

"_Fine, then, if you really can't, give him this note…" I got a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote a little message for my love. _

Edward,

I can't do this anymore. We have to break up. I'm sorry. It's time you find someone else. We both know I never deserved you.

Bella

_The tears came harder as I wrote my name. _

"_Alice, promise me you'll give this to him. I can't be there, or everything will be ruined."_

_She looked at me sadly and said, "Bella, you know I can help you. It won't hurt if you have him with you. You can still love him" _

"_No, I have to, he worries too much. I can't let him suffer with me as I have to go through their divorce." I said in a quiet voice. _

I woke up in a sweat, sitting up abruptly. Realizing it was only a dream, I started crying to myself again. Three months and the same dreams kept coming to me, about how I had hurt him so much. I couldn't bear it. But I must. It was for our own good. I lay back down and tried to get a few more hours of sleep. Hopefully, I thought to myself, that awful dream wouldn't come again.

_Biology was my worst subject. Edward always made it much more fun, since we only watched movies in class. I gave that note to Alice just yesterday, and even though we weren't together, we were still lab partners. As class started and the teacher came to the front of the room to begin, I noticed he hadn't even come yet. Emmett and Rosalie were right next to our table._

­

"_Hey, Emmett!_

"_What, Bella?!"_

"_Where is Edward?"_

"_Ohhh..." I knew he knew what I had done. "When Jasper and I left the dorm, he said he felt ill and stayed in bed today."_

I woke again, the same horrible memories flooding back to me. I let out a faint scream. Alice was instantly at my side.

"The one about the note or biology?" She asked anxiously.

"Both," was all I could mutter.

"Bella, it's been three months! All you two have done is ignore each other! You have to do something; you obviously can't live without him."

I was crying again. "I know, Alice, but I can't have him go down with me."

"Bells, it'll be OK. Charlie told us everything is all right now; they aren't getting a divorce."

"I know, but I know he can't forgive me for what I've done."

"You'll never know unless you ask for forgiveness."


	2. Chapter 2

Mandi Carreiro

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT STEPHINIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 2

Three months had gone by since I broke up with Edward. It was now Valentine's day and I was finally determined to at least be friends with him again. I walked into Biology knowing what I had to do. I walked up to the table and sat down next to his Greek god like figure.

"Edward, Can I talk to you before class?" He looked at me shocked. "Of Course." I knew this was going to be hard he hadn't gotten over me but we still needed to keep out distance just in case Renee and Charlie did get a divorce. I was sent to this boarding school with my sisters so they could save it but what good could that do if they still got one. "Can we be friends?" We sat there in silence for 5 minutes. "Bella, you will always be my best friend." He gave me that crocked smile I was always dazzled by. I'm so glad that was over.

ONE MONTH LATER

Another night of those nightmares…I thought they would end after Edward and I were talking again. But apparently not. I just didn't sleep anymore. I sat in bed and waited till morning. They only got worse when my best friend told me him and Lauren OF ALL PEOPLE was now going out. I thought she knew I still loved him how could she not! I just walked in school in a daze.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked me on the way to lunch with our other sister Roselie.

"Oh Alice, Rose, You both know I still love him with all of my heart. I can't do it much longer I can't keep him away." I started to cry but Roselie came to my side and said,

"Bella, mom and dad are ok now. We know you won't go back out with Edward but you know that Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and myself are always there for you!"

"Rose, I know." Just then Jasper and Emmett walked up and took Alice and Rose away from me. "You don't mind do you Bella, If we take Alice and Rose on a little trip?" Jasper said staring into Alice's eyes. "No not at all I think I'm going to skip lunch actually and do some homework in the dorms."

"Ok" Alice said. She snuck up to give me a hug and said "we're always just a call away."

I nodded my head and they were gone.

I walked around the corner to face one of my ex friends, Jessica, and Lauren. Lauren looked straight into my eyes and said," Stay away from Edward. He is mine now and you can't have him back. Like he'd actually want you. HA! I heard your talk with you sisters and don't think Edward won't hear about it…he will and know how pathetic you really are!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mandi Carreiro

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT STEPHINIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 3

I just looked at the both of them and turned around and ran to the bleachers by the baseball field and the parking lot. I found my old truck and got in the bed and laid there forever and cried.

I stayed there I don't even know how long…

I could see his shinny silver Volvo. I remember the days driving in it screaming at how fast he was going but not caring because he made me feel safe. He once offered to get me a faster car than my old truck. I loved this truck and wasn't read to let go of it. But, now I wished I had let him because I would have had something to myself that was of him.

I heard someone coming. I stayed as quiet at I could but my sobs had never left me from when I started. It must be around 7. Oh no! That's when baseball let out….what if he was coming over to his car after practice! I tried to be as quiet as I could. I knew Lauren had already gotten to him and told him everything and he probably thought I was a pathetic star-crossed lover.

"Are you ok?" his velvet smooth musical voice startled me at first and I thought I was dreaming this was happening, that he would come back to me. I had my eyes closed and I slowly opened them.

Standing by my truck was my prince. No, Lauren's prince now. "I just had a rough day everything is fine…" I tried to lie but I knew he would see through it but I hoped that he wouldn't try to.

"Lauren called me earlier…" oh no. I knew this couldn't be good." Well….I think we should go for a drive and talk about this."

I couldn't believe it. I stood up and he helped me out and we walked to his Volvo. I got in the passenger's seat and millions of memories of our past came back to me. I looked over at him as he started the familiar purr I loved so much. He looked at me and I knew he was having the same memories coming back.

In this car we had done so many things. We had gone to the beach and gone skinny dipping. We had had our first kiss in this car. I missed his sweet breath. I almost started crying again but stopped myself. I couldn't do this. Especially not in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mandi Carreiro

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT STEPHINIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 4

We drove for such a long time and I couldn't remember anything we had left behind. I had a feeling where we were going but I didn't know if he would really take me there. It had been months and I could still see the meadow clearly in my head as we drove down the oh so familiar road toward the trees I looked at him with surprise. For once he was staring at the road, with anger and concern on his face. We got there and we got out and started walking.

Even though we hadn't done this in a while we were still so intone to each others sense we both knew where we were going without saying a single word. We got to the meadow and I sate Indian style in the middle as he came and laid a few feet away and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

I couldn't stand it anymore I had to do something he probably hated me right now and only took me here one last time to tell me what we both knew. It was over and I couldn't have him back.

"Edward, whatever Lauren said about my sisters' conversation with me must be a lie. I know we are friends and that we only can be that. We both know that it was never good to be friends though. I guess we should just stop talking to each other all together. I can see if Rose will switch partners with me in Biology and Emmett can be your partner. In English we can just start sitting on different sides of the room…" I was talking so fast I couldn't even stop when I finally did I just sat there and pulled my knees up and rested my head on them as I wrapped my arms around my calves.

"I…am…" I looked at him and he was at such a loss for words I was speechless. "…confused."

"Well…Edward it's simple I know after this that Lauren won't let me 100 yards near you. So we just can't be friends anymore…It's what's best." I put my head back down knowing I shouldn't say anything more. "I just wish……oh never mind."

"Bella I once heard that if there is a bad taste in your mouth you should spit it out, not swallow it back." I looked at him and he was sincere. " Bella you should know that after Alice gave me your note I was heart broken and couldn't even fathom why you could do that to me." He was pinching the bridge of his nose again. " I know you think you don't deserve me I understand that from the letter." He then took out that damned letter from his pocket.

"Why would you keep it?"

"Because it was the last time I remember you loving me."

"You're with Lauren now. I can not be the way of that…honestly, My intentions were for you to get over me and you have and that's great but I have to deal with my decisions."

He looked at me and it looked as if he was going to cry. I didn't understand at all. He loved Lauren now not me why would he feel the urge to cry if he didn't….I understood. He looked at me and I started to sob again. He came over to were I was and sat before me and wrapped his legs around me. I stood up and walked a few feet away. He followed me and grabbed my arm as if I was going to run away.

"Bella, I never stopped loving you I can't. No matter if we're done or not."

"Then how could you be going out with Lauren why couldn't you wait for me to get over my weakness. I had nightmares of when I wrote that letter and the day you missed school because of me. All because of me It would replay my life just to mock me."

He looked into my eyes and said," Lauren told me that you said you said you loved me with all your heart…Is this true? Do you still love me after I ignored you for months? Have you loved me ever?"

All I could mutter was "always." His lips were on mine before I could breath. He put his fingers in my hair and I could feel him pressing himself to me with so much more strength than I remembered. I put my hands to his face memorizing. I had gone to long with out his touch. I felt whole again. His hands when to the small in my back. I pulled him to me knowing that I could only have this for a little longer before I would lose him to Lauren.

We finally took a breath and I looked into his eyes and he gave me another kiss that lingered. "What about Lauren?" He looked amused. "Lauren never meant anything to me at all."

"Then why were you going out with her?"

"Well….because she is the closest thing I could get to being somewhere near you."

"What?"

"I know it's was stupid. But I had to make you think I had moved one. But, now it doesn't matter we're together and that's what counts."

With that he kissed me again more passionately than ever and swept me off of my feet and spun me around in circles like we used to. "Edward, I love you so much."

"Bella, I love you more than life." He gave me another lingering kiss and dazzled me once more. "We should get back to campus before they send the search dogs out."

"Right, what are going to do about Lauren?"

"I'll take care of that in the morning…but Emmett and Jasper promised me that Rose and Alice would be gone out of your room all night. So we could catch up."


	5. Chapter 5

Mandi Carreiro

Carreiro 2

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry its been a while….stupid play rehearsal…ok so first some clarifications….**

**They are at boarding school but have access to their cars and can go and come as they please. Also, Renee and Charlie almost got a divorce and Bella took it hard and that's why she broke up with him. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are siblings. Alice, Roselie, and Bella are siblings. Sorry for the little confusion in the first chapter. Enjoy!**

He locked eyes with me again and asked, "wanna a ride?" gesturing to his back. I happily go on and he ran all the way to the car.

Once we got to his car out of breath he opened the door for me and pulled me to him for another kiss before letting me get in his Volvo.

"God, I missed you." He said as he got in the car and took my hand and gave it a sweet kiss.

I looked over at him and gave him a smile and realized. "How did Jazz and Em know to take Rose and Alice out all night?"

He looked at me and smiled my crocked smile and told me…

"Well…I knew I was going to find you and talk to you tonight. I didn't know exactly how it was going to go. But, I either was going to have you all to myself or I was going to want to mop all by myself in my room."

"Well, that makes sense. When did you tell them? You've been with me for such a long time…not that I mind at all."

"After Lauren called me and tried to talk me into hating you and never talking to you again…well……I know you…and I had to talk and figure everything out."

This all made good sense. I was on cloud nine. I knew that we were safely back together and no one could break our love ever again.

We arrived back on campus only 30 minutes before they shut the gates for the night. Edward was holding my hand and kept bringing it up to give it kisses.

We walked to my room on the third floor. Going up the stair he held my hand and whispering in my ear, "Bella, I love you so much." He said it over and over again knowing every time I'd get chills down my pine. Once the stairs finally stopped he wrapped his arms around my waist and had our lips meet over and over again.

I fumbled with my keys trying to get in but side tracked that he was kissing my neck and collar bone and ears and shoulders….

I finally got so frustrated with my shaking hands I turned around to have Edward to it when he took his fingers in my belt lops on the sides and pushed me on the door.

I took my hands in his hair as he kissed me passionately. My keys dropped to the floor and he parted my lips with his tongue and I took in his sweet breath. We then heard a loud gasp.

"Edward! What are you doing!?"

We parted a fraction of an inch to see Lauren staring at us a couple doors down jaw dropped.

Edward took my hand and faced her.

"Edward, I'll wait in my room." I did not want to witness Lauren blowing up on him.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffee! But, I'll get the next chapter sometime later tonight. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mandi Carreiro

Chapter 6

"What do you mean YOUR breaking up with ME? It's quite the opposite Edward Cullen. I never really liked you at all!" I could hear Lauren yell from inside my room. I kept the giggles in. This had gone on for 10 minutes and I wanted to back to where Edward and I were before we were so rudely interrupted!

Just as I finished whining, Edward came in my room. I was sitting on my bed drinking some water.

"Well, apparently Lauren asked me to come up to her room to break up with me because she loves someone else." Edward said this then gave me my smile. He walked over to the bed but not before shutting the door and locking it.

"Well, technically I did cheat on her. But, I feel like I cheated on you with her because I gave my heart to you so long ago."

I swooned at his words. "OH Edward!" he came closer and kissed me. He looked like he was going for another spur of explaining his loved for me. But before he could I pulled him on top of me and let my lips lightly touch his and then smelled that sweet breath I love.

"Edward. I understand your love for me, but let me show you my love."

I kissed him with all my passion my body could produce. As my tongue parted his lips and I became intoxicated with his very presence he turned us around to lay side by side. As we slowed our kisses he put his hands on my hips and pulled me tightly to him.

"Bella, you have nothing to prove to me. I'm just happy I don't have to live in a lie anymore."

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and asked him, "Why, Mr. Cullen! Do you not want me in that way?"

"Love, I always have. But, I don't want you to think you need to do it because you think you need to prove something to me."

"Edward, _my___Edward, I want you so much."

I kissed him passionately to try to prove my point. We broke knowing neither one really wanted to. I looked in his eyes and saw it.

Lust.

He pulled me near him and kissed me till I couldn't breath. Before I knew it he was on top of my and made sure I felt none of his weight. He pulled back sitting on my thighs. Letting me catch my breath and started unbuttoning his shirt at the top. I helped him out by un-tucking it and unbuttoning it from the bottom.

His shirt finally out of the way he moved back to my lips. He kissed me so much I was dazzled enough to believe anything…like the existence of vampires. **(A/N: Get it? Irony kind of cuz in twilight he is a vampire…)**

I gently turned us around to have myself on top of him. I knew I was not coherent enough to even get my top off to I reached for his hands which were on my lower hips and moved them towards the bottom of my shirt.

Understanding he pulled my shirt up and over my head with only breaking the kisses for a millisecond. We continued like this back and forth shedding eachother's clothes till we sealed out love with making love.

The next morning I woke up in his arms knowing it was Saturday…and not worrying about time. I drifted back to sleep realizing my nightmares were officially gone.

After dreaming of out night over and over again I woke up scared it was really just a dream. I turned around in bed hoping to wake up my prince with a kiss but he was gone.

**A/N: I know…another cliffee but I do have school…I'll get done as soon as I can! If you have any ideas…PLEASE REVIEW. I'm finishing up 7 and getting read to start 8.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mandi Carreiro

**A/N: I've forgotten about my disclaimers…I own nothing but the plot….ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

He wasn't there! I shot up sitting in bed. Pulling the sheets back up realizing I was naked, it did happen…

"Your hair is a mess in the morning…I like it." I heard him chuckle from my computer chair. He was in his boxers.

He came over to the bed and gave me a kiss. I pulled him on the bed. "Why, Ms. Swan! Are you implying something?"

"You can take it however you want." I said in my most seductive voice.

"I would love to but your sisters and my brothers will be coming back at noon. And that's in…" he looked at his watch on his perfect wrist "one hour."

"OH MY!" I jumped up again and he sat up and kissed my neck and my cheeks. I asked, "Where is your shirt?"

"Why? Do you want me to get dressed?" He looked worried. "NO, no, but isn't the girlfriend suppose to wear the boyfriend's shirt after an amazing night?"

He smiled my crooked smile and gave me another kiss before getting up and finding his shirt at the end of my bed. He handed me the shirt and I put it on. It was slightly short so I got up and found my girl boxers in a drawer and put them on.

I stood back up after getting them on and felt arms wrap around me as I closed my drawer.

"You look good in my shirt. You should wear it more often." He smirked at me. Then kissed my neck repeatedly.

"Well. I guess we'll just have to have more sleep over." I said to him in the most luscious way I could manage without busting in giggles.

"MS. SWAN! I believe you are trying to seduce me." I smiled cracking up because he caught me. I buried my face in his chest. He sweetly whispered in my ear," Bella, _my _Bella. I would gladly spin all my time for the rest of my life with you. Never the less in bed." He kissed me softly, then pulled apart to stare in my eyes.

I got on my toes and really kissed him. I put all my insecurities out on the floor for him. He pushed me against the drawers and I hiked up my leg around his waist. He picked me up and set me on the dresser. I put my legs around his waist and we were kissing each other just like last night. All too soon he pulled away. "Why do I always have to be the one with self control?"

"Don't, let me be." I kissed him trying to convince him to take me again.

"Your sisters are going to be here soon. We need to go take showers."

I looked at him with on eyebrow raised. "Ok, let's go."

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I'm in the middle of writing the 8****th**** chapter and hopefully get it up sometime tonight but I'm first going to AYC…if you're in the Little Rock area…YOU SHOULD B THERE ITS GOING TO ROCK!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mandi Carreiro

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot….ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

"Ah, Bella, Again your sisters will be back in less than an hour and we need to get out of here so I can still have you." I looked at him with question. He pulled his hands from my knees to my waist sliding down my legs. "Bella, they'll ask you a million questions and I won't see you for a week," he whispered in my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"Ok, go to you floor and get changed. I'll go take a shower." I kissed him sweetly. "I'll see you in 15 minutes."

We parted from our bittersweet goodbye and he put on his clothes while I got a towel and wrapped myself in it giving him his shirt back.

He gave me one last lingering kiss. "I'll see you in a couple minutes." With one last kiss again he was gone.

I got back from my shower throwing clothes on anxious to meet Edward in his room. I got my phone and there was a text message.

_Bella,_

_Just a message to tell you I love you so much and I'll see you in my room in a few._

_By love,_

_Edward_

I smiled and put my shoes on and sent him a message in reply.

_Edward,_

_I love you more. _; )_ I'm on my way down._

_Your Bella_

I put some muse in my hair to give my curls a little bounce and hurried down the stairs to meet my prince. Then Lauren ran right into me.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled. Then looked up. "Oh, it's you…how are you enjoying my dirty sloppy seconds?"

My jaw dropped then I remembered something…"Lauren, he was mine before you went out with him and he never was yours he's always been mine. Honestly, he never liked you."

I walked past her hearing her jaw drop. I could have had the same effect if I had slapped her. I laughed at myself and knocked on Edwards's door. He opened is half way. "Well Hello! Come on in." His hair was wet and he was in his skinny jeans…and no shirt.

He took my hand as he guided me in his room. His room was like mind. A set of bunk beds and a single twin bed. (**A/N: kind of like the rooms in Zoey 101**) I sat on his bottom bunk. Thinking how difficult last night would have been if I didn't have the single bed in my room…

"Sorry, I was just putting my clothes on from my shower." I got up and walked toward him. He was finishing buttoning his shirt when I kissed him finishing his two buttons for him I said, "Should have been _our_ shower." I mumbled this but he heard and smiled gently then informed me, "Emmett called me 5 minutes ago. They're on their way back."

"So, what's the plan?" I asked putting my arms around his neck. He placed his arms around my waist and said, "Well, how about we get some lunch then catch a movie."

"Sounds great, but when do we let Alice and Rosalie know I haven't been kidnapped by you?" I asked not wanting to be let go if I really was a captive.

"How about a triple date tonight?" I perked up. "I'll call Jasper or Emmett later and have them arrange it." I got on my toes and gave him a little kiss then buried my head in his chest and lightly said, "Thanks."

"Ok, well lets go before we get ambushed by everyone." We headed down the elevator because our siblings usually used the stairs. We got on the elevator and he was holding my hand as he was leaning in the corner. I was on the back wall and turned to push him further into the corner and I grabbed knots of his hair and gave him a kiss.

He returned the favor by grabbing my lower hips just at my jean pockets and pulled me closer to him. We were like this kissing until too soon the elevator door opened.

"OH MY GOD!! BELLA AND EDWARD ARE BACK TOGETHER!?"

I turned around to find Edward's and my sibling staring at us with Alice in front holding hands with Jasper, jaw dropped fully to the floor.

I blushed and Edward grabbed my hand. I heard Jasper say,"Alice, breathe." I looked at Edward in confusion. "I thought they knew…" Edward opened his mouth to speak when Emmett interrupted." We weren't going to tell them till you two were safely away… Edward told us to keep it in the dark till oneish."

I bust out laughing. "This kind of thing only happens on a TV show or a movie." Edward asked, "well, once Alice is out of shock how about a triple date tonight?" He asked because I was having trouble breathing through laughs never mind if I tried to ask a silly thing like a question.

Rosalie came up to me and gave me a hug. Pulling me away from Edward and whispered in my ear, "Finally, I can get sleep with out waking up to your screaming from your dreams." She pulled away and smiled. "That would be great." She said.

"We'll see y'all later." Jasper said picking up Alice and getting in the elevator with Emmett and Rosalie. As Edward and I walked away I could hear Alice finally snapping out of it.

"WAIT! BELLA I WANT DETAILS!"

I looked at Edward and in unison we yelled, "RUNNNNN!!"

**A/N: please review…reviews make me happier and make me write faster…; )**


	9. Chapter 9

Mandi Carreiro

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot….ENJOY! Sorry for the long wait. I'll be updated like two chapters really soon. I'm writing 11 right now. **

Chapter 9

We got out to his car. I laughed at myself and mumbled, "Stupid Shinny Volvo Owner." Edward got to my side of the car and asked, "Do you honestly hate my car that much?" He looked into my eyes and leaned down and said, "Just because someone's car can't go over 60 mph doesn't mean you have to insult my poor car."

"Don't worry love; it was more of a memory coming back from way back when." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I've missed your car." He gave me a crooked smile. "Do you remember when I offered to get you a car?" he said as we started driving down the road. "I do. I actually was thinking how if I had let you get me a car I would have something to remember you and have you with me." I can't believe I just admitted all that to him. I blushed probably the brightest I have in a long time.

"Love," I looked up and we were in the movie theater parking lot. He looked at me and said, "you have my heart forever." I smiled and he gave me a kiss that lingered. It lingered till he got around the car and gave me another kiss. "So, how about One Missed Call?" I looked at him with fear.

"I hate scary movies…"

"Hummm," he mused as he quickly finished. "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory."

Before I could react, he pulled me to lean on his car. "Tamper with my memory?" I asked nervously.

"Something like that." He was watching me intently, carefully, but there was humor deep in his eyes. He placed his hand against his car on either side of me. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine I had no room to escape.

"Now," He breathed and just his smell disturbed my though process, "What exactly are you worrying about?"

"Well, um screaming zombies-" I gulped "-and people dying. And then getting sick."

He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat.

"Are you still worried now?" He murmured against my skin.

"Yes." I struggled to concentrate. "About screaming zombies and getting sick."

His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. His cold breath tickled my skin. "And now?" His lips whispered against my jaw. "Zombies," I gasped.

He lifted his face to kiss my eyelids. "Bella, you don't think I would let any zombies hurt you?" "No, but they scream really loud." There was no confidence in my voice. He smelled an easy victory. He kissed slowly down my cheek, stopping just at the corner of my mouth.

"I'll cover your ears." His lips brushed against my trembling lower lip. "Ok," I breathed. I knew there was a second part to my brilliant defense, but I couldn't quite call it back. "You see," he said, his lips moving against mine. "There's nothing to be afraid of, is there?" "No," I sighed, giving up.

Then he took my face in his hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine. My arms reached up to twine tightly around his neck, and I was suddenly welded to his figure. I sighed, and my lips parted. He let him tongue slide in and we stayed like that leaning on his car for what seemed only a minute.

"Ok, we'll need to do this later. We'll miss the movie." I looked at him sadly. "Why can't we just go somewhere quite?" "But, I want to see this movie." He gave me puppy dog eyes and I sighed and said, "Ok."

He got me again! Stupid dazzling. We got out tickets out front and I told him, "I'm going to laugh when one day you try to dazzle someone and it doesn't work. " He looked at me and kissed the hand he was holding. "Ye, of little faith." He chuckled at my expression from his words.

We were next in line to get tickets. Edward said, "two for One Missed Call. " Unfortunately he un-entwined our fingers to get money out which made me sad. He felt my mood change and looked at me to see that I was looking at my hand with a put. He chuckled and got the money out quickly getting back to my hand as soon as possible.

"Here you go…hope you enjoy the show…I guess."

That voice! I looked up at the only employee to have Edward stiffen next to me. I looked straight into the eyes of the one person who could ruin a night with Edward…other than Mike Newton.

**A/N: hummm wonder who the employee is?? I'll post soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

Mandi Carreiro

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Here is a new chapter very soon like promised. Thanks to my bestie Indigo for the Author's note at the end of the page. **

Chapter 10

Jacob Black…

"Come on Edward. " I pushed Edward to go in the door. He finally obliged. Jacob and I had a past. Edward knew but not all the gory details. Yet enough to hate Jacob straight to the core.

"If he so much as talks to you or looks at you at all I'll tear him limb to limb." "Edward!" I screamed knowing Jacob didn't even deserve the grace Edward was threatening. "Come on, lets just get some popcorn and watch the movie." I touched him on the shoulder and he relaxed a little

"Ok love." He kissed me swiftly and took my hand and we walked ot the concession stand. We got our popcorn and went into the movie theatre.

"Where do you want to sit?" Edward asked me.

I was shaking in anticipation for the horror to come. "How about middle toward back. So no one sees where the scream are coming from."

He chuckled at me and led me towards the back. We got in the very back row in the middle.

"Bella, it will be ok. I promise. I'm right here."

"I've been without you for too long. How did you know I'm scared?" I was confounded.

"Well, if the fact you're cutting the circulation off in my hand…"

"Sorry" I quickly let go still having th longing for it back in my hand.

"It's ok." He took my hand back and laced our finger together. He leaned down in my ear. "Your face shows it." He kissed me softly on my ear and ran his nose down my jaw to my lips. My head turning towards him. My heart beating so loud the front row could hear it.

He kissed me gently but I deepened it and put my arms around his neck. The arm rest was up between us. So I pulled him close expecting he would pull away any moment. He didn't.

He tongue touched my lips and I was eager to let him in. When I did he put his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. If that was possible. I heard screams all around us but I didn't care. Edward and I were the only people in the world.

His hands would graze my back every now and then. And give me chills. Then there was bright lights everywhere…

"I think I missed the movie." He said with a chuckle. "So?" I asked giving him another kiss.

"You always know the exact way to pull me straight into you. " I smiled at his words and was eager to go back to his car. "Come on, lets go."

He stood up and followed me back to the parking lot where we walked to his car and I leaned against it and pulled him to me…

**A/N: I know kind of short but I'll put more Jacob story line in the next chapter. Oh, and be warned I'm completely Team Edward.**

**P.S. But my awesome tastic/ #1 fan INDIGO loves Jacob with passion…but only because she doesn't want Bella/Edward to break up. Werewolves need love too!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mandi Carreiro

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Sorry for the long wait…I have up to 12 done and I'm writing 13 right now! Don't hate me I'll get as much done as I can now that it's SUMMER!!**

Chapter 11

He chuckled and said, 'The others will worry if we're gone for much longer.' I gave him a kiss and told him that 'they can wait…' He pulled me back and let out a sigh.

'We need everyone to clear the parking lot! We have a party in thirty minutes.'

I heard a growl from Edward. I put my head on his shoulder and said, 'Be nice, that was what fells like years ago.' 'Never will I ever let him get near you. He better stop were he is.

'Oh its you two…' Jacob Black used to go to our school. He still might but I haven't seen him sense the incident…

'Jacob you should go.' He stoped dead in his tracks. What he could do worse than that night I don't know but Edward was about to have pay back if Jacob didn't walk away. I saw the hurt on his face but still it was so silly for him to think I would forgive him after what he did.

Edward turned around and was in a death stare with Jacob. I would have laughed if it was so serious. 'Bella and Edward back together…well who would have guessed,' Jacob taunted.

'Jacob kindly walk away and Bella and I will be on our way.' Edward rushed me into the car and sat in the Driver's seat. Jacob walked to my side of the car and leaned down into my open window, 'Bella, once you get tired of this freak again.' He nodded toward Edward. 'Call me, you know my number.'

I could tell Edward wanted to jump out and punch Jacob. I took Edward's hand and looked at Jacob. 'Don't worry that won't happen.'

With a stunned look on Jacob's face Edward pulled out of the parking lot and rolled up my window so no more trash could come in. Edward sped back to campus. I looked at most of the trip and finally broke the silence. 'Edward I'm not going to leave you again. You have to understand that.'

He pulled the car over to the side of the road. 'Bella I was so torn without you I can't stand to think of being back in that place.'

He was pained and I hated it. He was looking at me and I loved him so much. I just wish he could see how myself wouldn't let me leave him. No way in hell. I gave myself to him last night. My first time. We both knew it was both of our first time. He knew I wanted to save that because it was the only gift I could give someone and be extra special. Yet, he felt the same way and I knew him and Lauren wouldn't….ewww. No he wouldn't I was his first. That meant so much to me!

'Bella did you hear what I asked?' Edward looked worried at me.

'I'm sorry I was thinking about something.' I smiled at him. 'What did you ask?'

'Bella, my Bella, will you marry me?'

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffee and the lateness but I'll get more to you more frequently! **


	12. Chapter 12

Mandi Carreiro

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. I'm working on 13 right now so I'll get it to you soon. This weekend is my bday so I may not get as much done as I want…oh yeah I'm now available as a beta if anyone wants me. **

Chapter 12

'What…' I stammered. He couldn't be serious. We were just seniors in high school. I looked at him and I saw his look that changed from happy to the verge of dying. 'You're serious?'

'Yes, I am.' He could tell I did not believe him that much. 'Edward, I'm not going to leave you but, this is just out of stress. Neither of us has really thought about this…'

'I hate.' He had been fiddling his thumbs. He looked up at me and smiled. 'Look in the glove compartment.' I looked to see if he was serious and he was. So I went to look. I opened it slowly and the first thing I saw was a small velvety black box. 'Edward…' He grabbed the box and made me face him.

'Bella, I have longed to ask you this. Last break I got this from Esme. It was my mothers, Esme knew I would not do anything stupid and she loves you. When we weren't together I would just come out to my car and hold this knowing the second we were back together I wouldn't let you get away.' He took a breath and I let one out I had not known I was holding.

Both his parents had died when he was young and his adopted mom and dad (Carlisle and Esme) took such good care of him and his siblings. 'Bella, I ask you again…' He opened the box that showed a huge diamond with four smaller diamonds around the edges on a sliver band. '…will you marry me?'

I looked deep into his eyes and knew what I was going to say. 'I love you so much, yes I'll marry you!' His face lit up and he leaned over and gave me a kiss I longed to deepen it but just as I was about to, he pulled up my left hand and put the ring on. His mother's ring was gorgeous.

He gave me one last kiss and went back to driving back to the dorms. We walked up to my room and he said, 'do not forget…your sisters are dying to know.' I looked at him slowly. 'Would you mind holding this till dinner?" I handed him my ring. 'We can tell everyone then.'

His smile grew large and he gave me a kiss as he took the ring and put it into his pocket. Alice then popped out of the room. 'Bella! In here... NOW!'

'Bye, love' with another kiss and my prince was gone. I was then dragged into our room and sat down on my bed. ' So,…'Alice presumed, 'DETAIL!?' Alice and Rosalie yelled in unison.

I replayed the whole evening up until when Edward proposed minus the intimate details of last night and the worrying of when I woke up. 'Bella! That is awesome!' Rosalie told me while realizing she was still sitting on my bed and moved to the couch. I laughed. 'Wait…what's the deal with Jacob?' Alice asked.

'It's a long story.' I started. 'Well you can just tell us during your makeover'! Rosalie interrupted. I groaned. Alice on makeup and Rosalie on hair I started my story.

'Other than Jacob, Edward, and I no one knows. At the beginning of Edward's and mine relationship, years ago. Jacob liked me. Well…more of obsessed over me.' Rosalie and Alice made appropriate 'ooo's and 'ohh's at the correct points.

"Anyways, the first time Edward and I got into a fight was when Edward thought I cheated on him…I didn't though! But, the reason he thought I did was because one day between classes Jacob decided to kiss me so I would realize how I felt about him. Anyways Edward walked in as it was happening…He finally got Jacob off of me and asked me if I had willingly don't it.' Alice and Rosalie were now done with makeup and hair and were moving onto my toes and fingernails.

'The only reason we fought was because I was mad he thought I'de do that. But, we fixed everything in 5 minutes.' Alice and Rosalie helped me into my dress, '…this is short.' I told them.

'Whatever' Rosalie said doing her own makeup and hair. 'Edward just always gets protective around me when Jacob is around.'

'I can tell…Emmett can be just like that sometimes, only if another guys just looks at me.' Rosalie then slipped her dress on. She looked gorgeous. 'Well Jasper never acts on his jealousy but I can see it in his eyes,' Alice interjected.

Alice was wearing a simple black dress with a square front with a low back and ended two inches about her knees with chunky beads. Rosalie had a spaghetti strap cocktail dress with sequences on the top of her empire line. 'OK Bella…look at yourself in the mirror.' Rosalie said as Alice turned me around.

I was wearing a turquoise blue empire waist, mini dress. It hit five inches from my knees and ruffled out for two inches. It was gorgeous and I did not know the girl in the dress. I guess it was me!

'Ok enough gawking' Rose said. 'Yeah! That's the boys' jobs.' Alice told us. We laughed in a fit of giggles and went down stairs.

We walked out of the elevator Alice and Rose in the front met Jasper and Emmett. I walked out and got nipped in the butt by the elevator doors and with the death traps Alice and Rose put me in, I fell.

I expected the floor to meet my face any second and two arms found me and pulled me up. He pulled me close and whispered for only me to hear. 'I can not have my future Mrs. Edward Cullen fall in front of everyone.' He gave a crocked smile. I thought 'God, I love this man.'


	13. Chapter 13

Mandi Carreiro

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. ALMOST MY BDAY!! SO EXCITED! (wanna kno what I really want for my bday? Bella's bracelet!) **

Chapter 13

'Remember noone knows yet!' I whispered yelled at him. I giggled and he just took my hand and led me to the limo that we were apparently taking. 'Well come on! We don't have all night you two!' yelled Alice. I heard Emmett whisper into Rose's ear 'maybe we do…' with that I saw the shivers down Rose's spine.

My sisters were so happy with Jasper and Emmett. The fact that between the three couples the males and females were related made me happy. Thinking of Christmas in 10 years all of us with kids and having one huge get together with mom, dad, Esme, and Carlisle. That would be awesome.

'Love, what are you thinking about?' I looked around and noticed my sisters and their dates making out in their different sections of the limo Alice insisted on getting. 'Nothing dear, just the future,' I answered Edward. 'As in what You and I could go do in the future tonight?' He asked as he gave kisses starting at my collar bone up to my lips.

'No dear,' I saw the hurt in his face. 'we can do that too but I was thinking if we all got married and what Christmas would be like with both of our parents!' 'Isabella Marie Swan soon-to-be-Cullen I love you so much.' He kissed my lightly on the lips. 'What was that reminder for,' I couldn't help but smirk asking him.

'You always think things through and see how things can be.' He looked like that was actually good.

'Sometimes it can be bad.'

'oh really, how?'

'Like breaking up with you.' He stared at me for a while searching. Then he grabbed my face and pulled it close to his own. 'We know what happened and need to just forget about it.' He then gave me a crocked smile and said, 'Specially with being together for eternity and all…' (marriage)

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Which like usual turned into a heated make out session and my fingers went through his bronze locks and I got lost in them. I could feel his hands at the small of my back and trailing up. I pulled away before it got to serious. "I'm glad its almost summer." He looked at me confused. 'When its summer we can be with each other 24/7 and be able to be intimate with out an audience.' He laughed at me and gave me one more kiss urgently. 'I can't wait either.'

'Alright love birds, lets go, lets go.' Alice chirped at us. Emmett and Rose got out then Alice and Jasper. Edward got out and turned back to me and helped me out of the SUV limo with his hands on my thighs. As I came down I was practically on top of him. I buried my face into his neck. 'I love you so much Edward.' He chuckled lightly and grabbed my hand and started towards the restaurant.

We walked into the restaurant and I was in awe. It was called, 'Baila Bella, my favorite restaurant! It just opened and I haven't got to bring anyone to it yet! It means you dance bella in Spanish,' Alice blurted out. We stepped to the hostess and Jasper said, 'table for six under Cullen' and the hostess gave him a wide smile and did him a once over and then Emmett and then to Edward. Her jaw dropped and she blurted out '**God, his body is SO freaking hot**!' I narrowed my eyes at her and turned from the side of Edward to infront of him with my back to the hostess and put my arms around his neck and gave him one sweet kiss. He then was surprised and wrapped his arms around my and started trailing kisses on my check and neck…I got carried away in feeling his lips on my skin and we heard a 'hummmmm' of Rosalie clearing her throat.

I turned to her and smirked, 'like you could really say anything,' nodding over to Emmett she blushed and followed the group to the table. We sat town at the booth Edward in one aisle then me, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. The waitress came around for drink orders giving the guys a look and only paying them attention which I then bought Edward and I's intangled hands to the table so she'd get the drift. She saw that then politely made her exit. Edward leaned over to my ear, 'you probably just made that girl go cry her heart out in the back room' he said with a chuckle. 'Well, Edward…' I smirked, 'You are mine and no one else's! Its as simple as that.' He smiled too and gave me a quick kiss. 'Forever and Always.'

We were eating away and almost ready to order desert and I looked over to Edward and nodded my head. He smiled widely and without anyone noticing got the little box out of his left pocket and handed it to me. He pulled the ring out amazing ling with my left and his right hand still entwined. He then let go and placed it on my fourth finger on my left hand. I smiled widely and gave him a quick kiss on the check and moved to his ear and whispered, 'I love you so much.' He chuckled and turned his head so both our mouths were at each other's ears. 'I'm just so happy you are going to be my wife and mother of my children.' He said in such a freaking hot sexy voice. It ran shivers down my spine and he noticed and chuckled yet again.

So, I entwined our hands again and put them on the table and just waited for someone to notice. That's when a couple walked by I heard very loudly 'YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!?' then everyone at our table turned to us and yelled 'WHAT!'

Edward stiffened next to me and I looked to see who it was and just shook my head then Edward and I, quite shocked, looked to our family and said 'yes' at the same time and turned to the couple and said 'none of your business' we then actually looked at who it was and it was Jacob and Lauren.

'And since when are you two a thing?' I asked giving them a weird look. 'And why would you care Jacob!' Edward exclaimed. 'Get a life both of you!' we said together. They looked at me stunned and walked a way. I turned to Edward and said, 'I love that great minds think alike' and gave him a kiss.

'Ok explain to the rest of the world over here!' I heard Rose exclaim. I laughed and said 'Edward asked me to marry him earlier today because we realize that neither of us can live without the other one and we want to show everyone like those stupid waitress and people like Jacob and Lauren that we are together' I smiled, 'Forever.' Edward gave me a kiss under the check and I turned bright read. 'What she said' Edward laughed.

Alice looked between the two of us and then squealed and lunged across Jasper and gave me a huge hug. I looked at Jasper apologetically and he just gave me a pat on the back and said welcome to the family with a smile. 'Yeah what he said,' laughed Emmett. 'I'll attack you later' smirked Rose, 'oh and CONGRADULATIONS!' We all bust out laughing and got our deserts and ate them in happiness.

**A/N: Sorry it's now almost fourth of July and I haven't updated! Gosh…I didn't get the bracelet I wanted and I had a wonderful birthday! (it was June 15****th****) um…and I'm so sorry but I'm leaving for Mexico tomorrow and won't update for at least a week and a half…but I'll be writing and I'll hopefully have lots of goodness for you when I get back! Oh and I laugh because I got a team Edward Shirt for my bday (homemade) from a friend from church…and even though I didn't get the bracelet I did get a giant crystal heart keychain…I laugh…tehe BI!**


	14. Sorry guys

Hey guys.

So, I've had so much with school and have unfortunately abandoned The Unpredictable Moon. But, I didn't want to. If you guys want me to continue and finish it let me know and I will. I have an idea for two other stories for twilight and one for HP. Let me know, it's all up to my readers.

~Skepo


End file.
